ONE: The New Sky
by Abibit
Summary: Story IS complete BUT will b worked on eventually For instance, I'd LOVE to stick in a fight scene after Sky gets her powers BUT i have NO IDEA who when where or what she'd be fighting. If you've got an idea then PLEASE R&R Hope ya like the story!
1. Agreed

_This is actually a 3 combo story of PPG, DBZ and TMNT but since TMNT is hardly mentioned, I went with PPG and DBZ as the categories._

_This story has three parts, this is the first one._

_I do not own PPGs, DBZ or TMNT. I do own Sky._

* * *

Sky stood in front of her parents, carefully picking the right words that would undeniable decide her fate. She'd been planning for weeks on this moment alone and a whole year on the event itself. Keeping in close contact with her three cousins, who where also 16, via emails, daily phone calls and watching the airline prices like a hawk hunting its mouse. She WAS ready...or at lest she hoped she was.

Taking a deep breath and bushed her long brown hair behind her ear before deciding that it would be best to just jump in.

"Mom" she started looking at said parent before looking at the next and addressing him. "Dad. Please... just hear me out kay? I've been doing my research, planing ahead, even going so far as to call every day just to make sure its fine by them . So..please, may i visit Uncle U and the girls."

They didn't answer right away, looking at each other as if reading the others minds and discussing what they felt was right. Dad was the first to cave, taking a long deep breath he sighed and said "Its fine by me, but only if your mother says yes as well."

Mom glared at dad with a look that clearly said 'Thanks for putting this on MY shoulders honey' She sighed now too before saying at long last "Agreed, you may go."

A long preached for what felt like the rest of the night on different things I should and shouldn't do. They even went so far as to go over the birds an the bees thing. 'What? Like I'm going to be thinking about doing THAT with a guy on my vacation? Ha! Don't think so.'

* * *

_Sorry its so short but thanks for reading and hope you liked it. Please R&R! Good? Bad? Somewhere in the middle? Comment and tell me what you think ^ ^._


	2. The List and History

_I do not own PPGs, DBZ, TMNT or Superman (Superman is only used as an emulation). I do own Sky.

* * *

_

-One Month Later-

'Today's the day.' she thought as she slowly withdrew from the world of dreams.

"Sky, honey, get up or you'll be late for your plane." her mom said through the door while tapping lightly.

"I know mum, I'm up."

She was showered, dressed and eating breakfast an hour later.

"Toothbrush, and paste?" Her mom asked going over the check list they had made a month prier.

"Yes" She replied. They had gone over the list and double checked it so many times already that if looks could burn, the list would of been in a heap of ashes weeks ago.

"4 1/2 weeks worth of cloths? Cash, credit and debit cards?" her mother continued down the list unaware of the glares directed at the paper.

"Yes, yes and yes to the rest of the items on the list." She answered before her mom could continue down the dreaded list.

-Sky's POV-

"Are you sure your ready? We could cancel and plan for a different day." She was nerves because she was fiddling with the paper. "Or I could come along. I'm sure Uncle U has an extra room."

I sighed but couldn't help but smile at how much she cared. "I'm sure mum, but...I think I need to do this alone." I answered before standing and putting my dishes into the dishwasher.

Mom and dad always seemed to care just a little more then most of my friends parents did about them. I never really knew why until dad sat me down and told me. He said that him an mum had tried over and over to have a child of their own and that they knew the odds where against them. One day during a fair mom made a wish proclaiming that 'If it could happen on TV for the Clark's (AN: Superman parents) then it could happen to her too...right?' All she wanted was a child to call her own. On the way home a huge rock came crashing down in front of them. Luckily no one else was around and it was in the country. He said that once they saw me coming from the wreckage moms wish had been granted. I was a gift that they didn't want to see get hurt. Rather or not the whole crater thing was real, I did understand the underlining message.

* * *

_Sorry its so short but thanks for reading and hope you liked it. Please R&R! Good? Bad? Somewhere in the middle? Comment and tell me what you think ^ ^._


	3. GBug

_I do not own PPGs, DBZ or TMNT. I do own Sky._

* * *

We were finally on our way to the airport after a full hour of loading the car with luggage while dad complained and asked 'How much junk does one teen needs?' during his attempt to shove said luggage into the trunk.

The ride there was a silent one. Mom kept looking in the side marrow at me worriedly, while silently asking if I was really ready.

I wanted to tell her I'd be alright, but since the futures unpredictable, it'd make me feel bad if something DID indeed happen.

Once at the airport mom switched from 'Are you sure?' to 'What's the ticket say again?' over and over again.

Not long after going through the lines and dumping off my luggage, a woman announced that it was time for my plane to start boarding.

Standing up I reached for my carry on bag and faced my parents knowing it'd be awhile before I'd see them again.

"You be good for Uncle Utonium, you hear?" Dad said shaking his finger at me. He then grabbed me into a bear hug and whispered "We'll be right here waiting when you get back GBug."

"I'll call, promise" I whispered back while trying not to roll my eyes at the cheese nickname given to me as a child. GBug, which was short for Gummy Bug, was only given to me as a nickname because I had a very big gummy worm addiction as a child.

Slipping from dads hug and into moms I promised to call whenever possible once again. With all the mushy stuff taken care of, I turned and headed for my plane.

* * *

_Sorry its so short but thanks for reading and hope you liked it. Please R&R! Good? Bad? Somewhere in the middle? Comment and tell me what you think ^ ^._


	4. Family

I do not own PPGs, DBZ, or TMNT. I do own Sky.

* * *

The plane rid to Townsville wasn't that bad. Then again I was lucky enough to sit by a really nice couple going on their honey moon. He had introduced himself as Casey Jones after the plane took off. April Jones, his wife, who was sitting on the other side of Casey, had lovely reddish brown hair and green eyes.

"So, your going on vacation too?" Casey asked after a while of silence.

"Yea. Im off to spend time with my cousins in Townsville." I wasn't sure what it was but there was just something about the two that just made me like them.

"Townsville?" He looked confused. 'Probably never heard of the place.'

"Townsville..." April on the other hand didn't. "Isn't that the place with all the crime?" she looked both worried and concerned.

"Yea, it is but then its also the place with the best crime fighting team as well." Just thinking of my cousins made me smile. Even though we weren't blood related, they were created in a lab and I was adopted, and we didn't get to spend much time together, they were like the sisters I'd never been given and cared about.

"You mean the Powder Puff Girls?" Casey asked getting an evil look from me. "I thought they were just legend."

"Ha well their not." I said crossing my arms and turning the other way in my seat so he couldn't see the smile that meant I was just acting the whole 'pissed off mood'. "By the way, its POWERPuff Girls."

"Casey!" April whispered. She didn't have to say anything else though because he started spouting out apologies.

"I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean it, its just they don't talk to much bout the girls in New York."

Turning around I smiled and nodded my head. "Your right! They don't. If it wasn't for the fact that their my cousins I wouldn't know bout them ether." Their eyes went as big as dinner plates as they talked like gold fish, no sound coming out but obviously trying to say something to that last comment.

Casey came out of it first but still couldn't talk in a normal voice. "Re...related?! So like do you have powers too?" He asked looking me up and down as if he'd find a stamp or something claiming I was different in some way.

"Nope." I answered shaking my head at the same time. "I'm bout as normally as either of you. Its the family thats different." I wasn't sure how many times I'd told myself or my friends that. So many I'd lost count I guess.

"So, what's it like? Being related to crime fighting cousins?" April asked while getting a 'reporters eye' about her. It came with all reporters, even if they were supposed to be on vacation.

"Your a reporter hu?" I stated. It wasn't a question because I already knew she was. Though living in New York and seeing her on TV did help, she still had that look about her that all reporters had.

"How did you...O" She smiled. "You watch the news? Never would of thought you to."

"Yea sometimes, that and seeing as my cousins grew up with news reporters surrounding them, I've kind of learned how to spot them from a distance so I can stay clear of them." We both laughed because we knew how bad the news reporters could get when they REALLY wanted that next front page article.

"Maybe we can get together some time and start getting the girls on the NY news more?" I asked. Just letting the bad guys know the girls were out there and ready to kick butt made a lot of difference.

It didn't take long to find the family after the plane landed. it did help that they, most likely Bubbles, had made a very large poster board with her name scrolled across decorated with lots of different flowers and butterflies. Bubbles hair was still a brilliant bright blond but now reached well past her shoulders and in pig tails with blue ribbons. She was dressed in blue jeans, a blue tank top with a black thick strip at the bottom and wore black flip flops. Her bright blue eyes where outlined with thin lines of black eyeliner.

Blossom was dressed out much the same but with a red tank top instead of blue and with a red and black checkered skirt instead of blue jeans. Her long red hair was exactly the same as was the red ribbon upon her head. She had on red and black high tops instead of flip flops and wore glossy red lip gloss instead of eyeliner.

Buttercup, standing at Blossoms left, was decked out in in clack combo boots, black baggy green and black cameo pants and the same type of tank top as the other two just in green. Her hair was still coal black but kept a little longer then what it was when she was little. Like Bubbles she wore black eyeliner but was much thicker.

Uncle U, who was standing behind the girls, hadn't changed at all except he nearly had a head full of white and gray hair. He still wore his white lab coat and black shoes but instead of black business pants had on blue jeans. 'One small step for man one giant leap for the girls' I thought remembering how often they had tried so hard to talk him into wearing more casual clothing while out of the lab. He'd always use the 'but life is a lab. You cant know 100% what the out come of an experiment will be just like you cant know 100% what's to happen in the future'. They ended up giving up proclaiming that they had to save Townsville.

"Hey Uncle U!" I called out from where I stood in the crowd. After pushing my way through, I couldn't help but smile up at them. "Good to see ya."

"You too Sky," He said smiling. "You too."

After a few more minutes of warm welcome backs, we headed off to get the rest of my things.

* * *

Sorry its short but thanks for reading and hope you liked it. Please R&R! Good? Bad? Somewhere in the middle? Comment and tell me what you think ^ ^.


	5. Grounded Story Time

_I do not own PPGs, DBZ, or TMNT. I do own Sky._

* * *

Days after getting settled in and shown around the town, which by the way was totally amazing, me and the girls sat bored out of our minds. It was raining outside so there was no major crimes taking place and the professor was busy downstairs so we weren't aloud leaving the house. All of those reasons and the fact that we were ALL grounded for a mishap that had happened not to long ago involving a small toy football and a game of freeze tag that ended with a broken window and a weeks worth of being grounded.

Seeing as there was nothing left to do we decided to play catch up and talk about different events in our lives. The girls lives were absolutely amazing with the taking down bad guys, first loves, and developing powers that always like to come out of no where just when they needed them most. They had so many adventures on stopping bad guys alone. One they described involved a mad monkey named Mojo Jojo and a stone statue that could turn humans into dogs then back. In the end they kicked Mojo's butt, turned everyone back to normal and sent Mojo to jail.

Blossom told of her Ability to breath not only ice but fire as well and Bubbles excitedly proclaimed that she could talk to animals with 'the gift of languages' as the professor had called it.

When Buttercup stayed quite I couldn't help but ask. With a sad smile she said that because she wasn't 'special' like the other two, she wasn't given a unique power. It made me feel sad that she thought this and told her that just because it hadn't shown itself yet didn't mean it wasn't there, and that one of the reasons it might not of came out was because it was so special and unique that it was waiting for just the right moment. She seemed to cheer up after that and we continued with the crazy stories that, had the storytellers not been the Powerpuffs, they wouldn't of been believable.

* * *

_Sorry its so short but thanks for reading and hope you liked it. Please R&R! Good? Bad? Somewhere in the middle? Comment and tell me what you think ^ ^._


	6. Skynapped

_I do not own PPGs, DBZ, or TMNT. I do own Sky.

* * *

_It was a few weeks after the whole grounded incident and since the girls were busy saving Townsville and the Professor was knew deep in the middle of a 'huge' experiment down in his lab, i was left bored out of my mind. Since there was nothing to do at home I decided to go check out the malls for suvanear for mom an dad while doing a little personal shopping as well.

It was at a very nice book store that it happened. Minding my own business I scanned the rows of books looking for anything mom, dad or even I might like. It all happened so quickly that I didn't even have time to defend myself. One minute I was reading the back to a comic styled Romeo and Juliet titled 'RomeoXJuliet' the next I was waking up clamped down onto a cold metal lab table.

Glancing around I couldn't help but cringe at all of the sharp dangerous objects just lying around.

"Good to see you've waken up." A voice from somewhere in the shadows said followed swiftly by the owner which just so happened to be none other then Mojo Jojo.

Glaring I could help but feel hatred toward him but at the same time care for him because i knew that without his help, accidental or not, the girls wouldn't of been who they are today if it wasn't for him. "I thought the girls were kicking your butt today Mojo. What, didn't fell like getting stomped to the ground so you gave the bank back their hard earned money?" So I liked to push button's, not like the girls went on their way right now anyways...right?

He just laughed and said in his evil little monkey voice "So, your the one who's related to those sniveling little brats. Related to the girls yet powerless, or so I thought." he growled out the last, anger etched in every part of his green face. Turning to face a big machine he started rattling off about what I could only guess was his 'biggest most brilliant plane' ever...at this moment in time. Since adrenaline was pumping hard core along with the sound of my blood rushing in my ears and the sound of my heart competing against the sound thunder makes during a rain, I couldn't hear a thing. The words that did make it through the sound barrier weren't happy ones. He seemed to love the word 'DNA' and 'being different beyond anyone could of dreamed of'. Load of crap to me, all I wanted was out of the hell whole Mojo called home.

It was the smack across the face that brought me back to reality and seemed to make all the noise die away.

Glaring as hard as possible I spoke the obvious. "The girls WILL come Mojo. They'll save me and you'll go right back to jail."

The little evil monkey laughed before saying. "Let them, for I Mojo Jojo have once again out smarted them. By the time they get here it'll be to late for you and in their grieving, I will squash them like the bugs they are, thus disposing them from riding on my window of life." '...Really? couldn't he of just said like that he would win and that I was going to die?...Shit I'm gonna die!' Mojo chose that time to pull a giant needle out of no where and slowly started walking toward me.

The needle was filled with bubbling black liquid that looked so think it reminded me of tare.

"Wh..." I tried to ask. Clearing my throat i tried again. "What's that for?" It barely came out above a whisper but Mojo herd. I hated needles. Being around them in anyway, rather or not the needle was for me. They were dreadfully nasty little things that normally made the injected victim feel horrible for at lest a few hours after.

"You" Mojo said right as the needle broke skin followed by the thick liquid inside. Before I could curse or say or even think of anything at all, the world turned dark and I passed out once again, praying that I lived to see tomorrow.

* * *

_Sorry its so short but thanks for reading and hope you liked it. Please R&R! Good? Bad? Somewhere in the middle? Comment and tell me what you think ^ ^._


	7. Chemical X Dream

_I do not own PPGs, DBZ, TMNT or Peter Pan (Peter Pan __is only used as an emulation)__. I do own Sky._

* * *

I could feel it, the liquid, as i slowly crawled its way throw every vain and nerve ending in my body. The blood streams seemed to boil with fierce rage as the reflex and nerves systems did war with each other in shocking electric and lightning bolts.

I struggled to stay conscious. 'If I pass out now.' I thought. 'I might not wake back up.' As the burning intensified the black outlining of vision became thicker.

It seemed like an attorney but I couldn't help but sigh with relief as I saw dust and derby fill the air and could only hope it was the girls come to save me.

'I...I didn't, no I couldn't hear?' Shock pierced my body like a bucket of cold ice water, but rather it was the war ragging within or the shock of losing my hearing I wasn't sure. Maybe it was the combination of both that did it. 'I'll deal with that later...if there is a later.' I sighed then scanned the room as best as I could through half closed eye lids.

I sighed in bliss happiness for a split second as a green blur shot past me and into what I could only hope was the hated monkey Mojo.

Maybe it was the fact that I knew I was safe for now, or maybe the liquid had won and I was slowly dyeing. Whatever it was, I couldn't stop it as a yawn escaped past my lips just as my world went dark.

"Am...am I dreaming?" It was amazing and just couldn't be real at all. One second I was lying on a metal table while burning liquid shot throw my blood streams the next... now I was slowly drifting in the wind, like a feather or cloud. It was like something straight out of the Peter Pan stories. Was I going to find tiny pixies flying around my head and pirates who's only goal in life was to kill the child who cause their pain?...Probably not but it was funny to think about in any case.

Seeing a pond down below I decided to see if this person flying was me or if I'd did one of those 'body swap' trips and was now seeing things from someone else's view.

It was like I'd been flying my entire life. I didn't really even have to think about it or the landing I just did it. The person looking back was defiantly me even though I did look different. My once plain brown hair was now highlighted with strands of red, blue and greed colors and my coal black eyes where now spared with those same colors. Not only did the color of my hair change but the length as well. Hair that once reached down to my hips was now barely long enough to reach my shoulders. I wasn't positive, but somehow resembled a mix of an angle haircut an a bob haircut. It was kind of cute with the different colored highlights. 'No complaints on my part.' The clothes I was decked out in however, was a different story. It defiantly wasn't english. 'Japanese?' What ever it was wasn't something i'd normally wear. It reminded me of some Japanese fighting outfit but the colors were cute. There was an undershirt that was the same color of red as the sparks in my eyes and strung through my hair. The outer shirt and pants where a soft pink. Red boots, a cloth belt and wrist bands finished the outfit nicely. (like Goku's outfit but pink where its orange and red where its blue). It took a few minutes and at first I thought I was seeing things but with closer inspection I knew it was real. Somehow, like the new highlights and cloths, I'd attained a new attachment, a tail. I could move it and everything. 'Reminds me of a monkeys tail'

I stood there for what felt like hours, but couldn't of been, just digesting what was happening. Rain started falling but I ether didn't notice or care. It was during this time, just starring into the water wondering how I got here and why when a voice sounded from somewhere on my left.

"SKY!" It was defiantly a guys voice and for some reason I couldn't help but feel as if I knew the owner to it. 'Life just keeps getting weirder and weirder...'

"Sky?" This voice was different, it was warmer, sweeter too. 'Bubbles?' Yes it was defiantly Bubs but ..where was she? 'This IS a dream...has to be. So all I need to do is wake up.' But for some reason I couldn't.

"SKY!" Bubbles voice was louder this time. "Wake up!" Hot drops feel on my forehead which my brain told me was actually tears. I couldn't just leave her to cry so, closing my eyes I waited.

"Sky?" Bubbles whispered and then she was gone. Slowly I sat up into a sitting position and looked around. I was back home, in my own bed and surrounded by my own things. I had a hospital type gown on. Looking in the marrow I couldn't help but want to cry, but held it in. Those colorful eyes from my dream was staring back at me, the light shinning off my long brown hair with the streaks of red, blue and green. It wasn't cut short but the fact that it was now highlighted with different colors was just as bad. 'So...was that a dream of the future?'

A few minutes later and all three girls were speeding into the room followed by Uncle U. He smiled softly before pulling up a chair to sit beside the bed.

"You've been asleep for sometime now." He whispered, his voice was soft...sad. "Buttercup? A glass of water for Sky please." He said looking up to Buttercup, then back to me as he continued on. "We wasn't sure if you would of woken up or not. Chemical X can be quite deadly to humans. You've changed," He said pointing to the marrow. "I'm sure you noticed though. The colors probably came from the chemical but...the tail I'm not sure of. We've got people looking into it but whatever the origin is I don't think it would be wise to cut it off. It might kill you or maybe the tail itself will. Nothing else has changed though and the tail seems to be apart of you." He stopped because try as I might I couldn't hold the yawn back. He smiled and stated "Your tired so we'll let you rest and talk about the future once you've woke back up."

He then stood an put the chair back before ushering the girls out of the room and closing the door, but not before whispering "Goodnight Sky."

With lights out and the door closed my eyelids grew heavy and I once again slipped into dream land.

* * *

_This ones longer then the others ^ ^ still seems short though, lol sry but anyways thanks for reading and hope you liked it. Please R&R! Good? Bad? Somewhere in the middle? Comment and tell me what you think ^ ^._


	8. Flying Tail

_I do not own PPGs, DBZ or TMNT. I do own Sky.

* * *

_

I woke up to a throbbing headache but at lest I could move and use all five senses properly. Opening my eyes the first thing I noticed was Bubbles curled up in a recliner on the other side of the room.

Slowly i sat up and scanned the room. I was in the guest room i'd been calling mine for the duration of my mini vacation. White walls with dark brown trimming along with chocolate colored curtains surrounded me.

"Bubbles" I whispered hopping she'd answer without me having to raise my voice. Not that I thought I could without my voice cracking a few good times.

"Hm?" she answered, looking up from the chair with dark shadows under her eyes that were blood shot from crying all night. I felt bad, making her worry.

"Hey Bubs." I whispered before adding a smile. My throat felt like it was on fire and i could hardly think with the way my head was throbbing nonstop. I could help but message my throbbing temples even if it didn't help at all.

'Meditate'

I nearly gave myself whiplash from jerking my head up so fast. Looking around I didn't see what I thought I was going to. It was just Bubbles and I in the room, no one else.

'I have the power of telekinesis' The voice inside my head said, not helping at all with the headache.

"O... so its all in my head?... ha... haha nice, Im nuts now.'

I heard the other voice sigh in irritation before everything went silent again.

My vision must of blurred while I was off talking to myself because when my vision cleared I saw Bubbles just chatting away. Feeling bad I tried to act like i'd herd every word. From the last bit I caught she had been describing what had gone on, before, during and after my rescue.

"O... and you've gone through a slight change." she must of seen the questioning look i'd given her because she went on to say. "Of which I think the Professor should tell you bout. I'll go get him." and just like that, she was gone.

Minutes later Uncle U, Bubs, Blossom and Buttercup were all gathered around my bed.

"So..how bad is it?" I asked after gulping down half a glass of water Uncle U had brought in with him.

I expected him to get nervous, to try and avoid the question but he didn't.

"to be frank, I wasn't even sure you'd come out of it. So you did kind of shock me. The physical change wasn't very bad. A few different hair colors were added and you've seemed to have grown a tail, but for the most part your still you. We wont know about any strange new powers till we get ya out for a test run."

'Test run?' "Wait.. tail?" He said tail right?

"Yes, I'm afraid so. Im not sure how, but I don't recommend trying to remove it any time soon. It seems to be attached via you tail bone."

"So..now what?" I asked.

"We test fly." Buttercup answered not missing a beat while adding an evil grin in just to prove her point.

'Im dead.' I though mentally wanting to cry.

'Whatever doesn't kill you makes you stronger.' The tele dudes voice said laughing before he cut the link once again. 'Great, now the voice in my heads a psychopath too.'

We stood outside in the backyard going over safety tips. One of my favorites so far? Catch me if it goes horrible wrong.

"You ready for this?" Buttercup asked from behind. The plan was simple. Buttercup, being the strongest would lift me into the air and once I gave the signal, Uncle U would then count down from three before Buttercup released me.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I sighed knowing it had to be done. 'Relax kid. Breath in and out and only think about floating. If you say you'll fall... you will.' Mister Voice from beyond stated. I knew he was only trying to help. 'Thanks.' 'Yea, no prob. kid.' and then like that he was gone.

Buttercup, who easily stood a head taller then myself, nodded to Uncle U that we were starting.

"Just say if ya want to back out at anytime. You don't have to do this thing right now." Buttercup said trying to help make the situation easier on me. She then gently placed her hands under each arm before slowly rising into the air. I couldn't help but feel excited at the ground got further and further away.

We stopped about 30 stories up making everything below look micro sized.

"Ready?" Buttercup asked from behind.

'Think float think float.' I mentally repeated like a mantra while nodding my head. 'I CAN do this.'

A few minutes of later of constant 'I can's' and 'float like a boat!' I couldn't help but feel a little antsy. Why wasn't buttercup letting go. Of corse I refused to open my eyes to see if she had or not but that was beyond the point.

"Buttercup? You can let go now." but she didn't answer.

For some unknown sick reason I decided to look down. 'Yea thats really going to help out.' I couldn't help but feel a little dizzy when I noticed Buttercup wasn't in the air with me any long, but instead standing on the ground with Uncle U and the other two girls.

Bubbles took that moment to shoot into the air yelling "'You did it's" the whole up.

"Ya..." I whispered. "I did didn't I" 'Good job kid.'

* * *

Sorry its short but thanks for reading and hope you liked it. Please R&R! Good? Bad? Somewhere in the middle? Comment and tell me what you think ^ ^.


	9. Meditation

_I do not own PPGs, DBZ or TMNT. I do own Sky._

* * *

Its been a week an a half now since the crazy flying test and everyday I've learned something new. For instance, the night I learned how to fly, I also learned that there was a crazy energy inside of me called Ki and that I could control it if taught how to. Ok so maybe Mr. Voice, or Mr. Piccolo had introduced himself as, TOLD me this, but still, it doesn't mean I didn't learn it because I had no idea what so ever about 'Ki'.

That's why I'm where I'm at right now. Which is in a forest right outside of town 'meditating' as Mr. P called it. I was supposed to be trying to locate one of my cousins, who had agreed to help me train, but...I couldn't concentrate at all!

'Why the heck did I drink all that coffee?' frustrated I glared at the poor tree in front of me. I must of stared to hard though because one second the tree was there, swaying innocently in the wind, and the next wasn't. Instead of a tree, there was just a heap of smoking ashes. '...Oops' I couldn't help but laugh when I herd Mr. P sigh. 'This is going to take a while.'

"Yea, well this stuff aint easy." I answered and whispered "Like to see you do this stuff." 'I have. That's why I'm the teacher and your the student. Now concentrate!'

Someone was getting cranky. "I don't even feel like I've made any progress." And it was the truth. Sure, a new power seemed to show itself everyday, but that didn't mean I could use it! 'Don't put yourself down kid. Your doing great. Just relax and concentrate on finding one of you cousins.'

So closing my eyes I did just that. I took a deep breath in and scanned the town mentally using my Ki to try and since the strong energy signatures I knew my cousins were putting out. It always took time but...'There!' The energy seemed to scream its own color of bright blue. It was zigzagging through the buildings trying to be noticed and hide at the same time. 'Bubbles' I thought with a smile. So far she was the one I'd found first each time I was told to do this exercise. 'Great job kid. We'll call it a day. I'll tell your cousins to wrap it up.'

"What?! But that was easy. Why cant we do some other exercise?" I didn't even feel tiered! Mr. P didn't answer and I thought maybe he'd broken the link until 'Come to japan and we'll see what we can do.' There was a small click sound and I knew he wouldn't be answering anymore questions at the moment. "Japan hu?" Well it didn't sound to bad. The only thing I saw as a problem was "How the heck am I supposed to get mom and dad to agree to this?!"

"Sky! Foods done!" Buttercup yelled from outside the tree line. At the mention of food, my stomach did a loud growl and all thought of the future turned into wondering what we'd be eating.

* * *

2 B Continued


	10. Next Stop, Japan!

After lunch I found Uncle U on his way back to the lab.

"Professor!" I nearly shouted.

"Yes, what is it?" He asked turning away from his lab door to face me.

"Uncle U..." 'How should I do this?...O what the heck, worked once why not try it again!' So jumped hoping to find solid ground. "I've changed and you know this, bur sir, Im not like the girls. Their training helps them but...not me."

He looked thoughtful, as if he were digesting the words and thinking up an answer.

"What's your solution then?" he asked.

"Japan?" I whispered.

"Japan" he asked with a raised brow.

"Yes... There's someone who can help me." It was true, Mr. P said I'd get the training needed if I went out to Japan, and since he hadn't lied yet, so why would he start now?

He sighed before his brows came together to form a V and said. "There's no changing your mind is there." It wasnt a question because he and I both knew the answer. "I'll tell your mom you'll be staying a little longer then expected."

"Thanks Uncle U. Means a lot...really." 'Next stop, Japan.' I smiled at the thought.

* * *

2 B Continued in the second part ^ ^ What crazy new things await our heroine in japan?


	11. Letter 2 Readers!

Hello Readers,

Soooo stories finally done! Now, time to sit back and...wait! Almost forgot! Now!... its time to edit and add! Not Rest an Relax... which is also R&R lol. Anyway Chapter 4: Family was changed but that's just chapter 4. If I was a chapter and I wasn't edited but a chapter in the same story as I would be in DID get edited... well I just wouldn't be feelin to much love...UNLESS I got edited too! So that's whats going to go down next for this story! However! It wont happen RIGHT NOW.

Anyway, special thanks to Kuriboh LV9! for putting the thought to add more to the story into me somewhat slow head ^ ^

Please Read & Review! ^ ^ and don't forget to check out my fic page to read other stories by me! ^ ^

From,

Abi


End file.
